<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gods Suck by ThatsCrazyRandom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262508">The Gods Suck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom'>ThatsCrazyRandom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bucky is a son of Ares, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Meetings, M/M, POV First Person, Percy Jackson References, Steve is a son of Hecate, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsCrazyRandom/pseuds/ThatsCrazyRandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gods suck. They really do.<br/>Sometimes, Bucky thinks he would really do better if they just didn’t exist, or even just left him to his business. <br/>But even he isn’t stupid enough to ignore signs from them. <br/>So when Iris gives him visions of a boy with golden hair and strange green runes on his clothes, off he goes to Long Island. Whoop di do.</p>
<p>(Turns out that sometimes the gods might know what they’re talking about.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Stucky Media Mini Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the Stucky Media Mini Bang! <br/>Sadly there is no art for this story, at least at this point, because I've had trouble contacting my partner. Still, hopefully you can enjoy what I've come up with. <br/>I tried to stay kind of true to both media, but I'm not the best at keeping folks in character so I apologise if I've gotten too much wrong. <br/>I know some people dislike First Person for fics, but it felt right for this. I tried multiple times to write it in Third Person, but I hated every attempt. To me the first person POV reminds me of the Percy Jackson books and helped me get more of a feel for the universe from Bucky's perspective.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My name is James Barnes. I am 15 years old, I have one arm and three younger sisters. Oh, and I’m also the son of the Greek god Ares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep, the gods are real, whoop di do. Not like they’ve ever been much fucking use to me have they? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, my xiphos came from my father, but he’s still the reason I even needed it in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And none of them did a single thing about the multi-headed dragon thing that took my left arm did they? You’d think someone would see a 12-year-old getting their arm burnt off by some freaky creature that spit acid and think ‘Hey, maybe I should help him.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the gods, of course not. My own dad was probably too busy screwing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> goddess of love to even notice, let alone care. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck the gods, they suck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Let’s be real, they’re probably the reason I can never get a good nights sleep either. Because it’s not enough to just make me fight monsters every other day, I have to dream about them too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well.. I haven't recently, which is a plus, I guess. If they hadn't been replaced by something that was almost worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the rainbow goddess Iris is giving me dream visions. At least they aren’t the nightmarish kind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They always look a little bit more whimsical than normal dreams, hints of rainbows tinting the edges. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they always, always feature the boy with golden hair and bright green runes all over his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think she might be trying to lead me to him, who knows why, but I just have this feeling, like some kind of rope deep in my chest is pulling me towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve never met this kid in my life, but yet I feel like I know him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And despite what the gods probably think, I’m not totally stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If a goddess wants me to meet this strange boy with green runes and gold hair, I’m not just going to ignore her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, I’ve been making my way across the entire country from San Francisco to Long Island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that that’s an easy feat for a 15-year-old with no parents and not nearly enough money to bribe people to overlook that fact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gods suck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The gods absolutely suck so bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you know how far from San Francisco fucking Long Island is? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Too far. Way too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially when you have to fight monsters every time you stop for a bathroom break (nasty incident in Kansas involving a gas station, a Chimera, and large unexplained explosions on the local news that night).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, I made it, 3 months after I decided to leave San Francisco and follow the dumb pull in my gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I arrived in New York City a few days ago, and I am not having fun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least it’s easier to just blend in here, and people didn’t look twice at a random scruffy teenager with one arm missing and a sword, but it was so busy, and all the streets looked the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate feeling lost. I bet Iris is just leading me in circles for the hell of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gods suck like that sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s the reason I try not to piss them off. They don’t need any more reasons to mess with me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who the hell are you and why are you following me?” I bite out, pinning the weird guy to the ground with my sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d noticed a few days ago, but this creep with a limp and his dumb hat had been following me through New York as I made my way to Montauk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve never seen him before in my life, but I’ve seen my fair share of monsters to know that leaving him be was not a risk I was willing to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d managed to confuse him long enough to sneak up on him, and now I need to find out what he wanted with me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Following you? I’m not, I mean, why would I.. I’m not following you.” The guy said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. You are. I’m not an idiot, I don’t care how young and stupid you think I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at him, making sure he wasn’t going to try anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s part of what sucked about having only one arm, I have nothing to hold anything else with when I’m fighting, including shields and people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, I did a double-take when I noticed that in the scuffle, the man had lost his shoes. And he didn’t have human feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had hooves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you? Tell me right now!” I demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a satyr! I’m good, I’m on your side, I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why have you been following me?” I nudge his chin with my sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sent to protect you. To escort you safely to camp! My name is Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lower my stance slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Camp? What camp? I’m not looking for a camp. I’m following visions from Iris.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re James. Son of Ares. Right? You’re a half-blood. Camp is a safe place for you. No monsters.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I found myself lowering my sword altogether. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No monsters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded. “No monsters, there’s a barrier.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Barrier?” I murmur, mostly to myself, “That keeps away monsters?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter nodded, sitting up warily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t come to your camp. The gods want me to find the boy from my visions. I’m not dumb enough to ignore a goddess, even if a place without monsters is tempting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What boy? Chiron said you were already on your way to camp?” Peter looked confused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris gave me visions of a boy with blonde hair, and green runes. I need to find him. That’s the only reason I came here, all the way from San Francisco. I didn’t come all this way for a summer camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, technically the camp runs all year round.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, I need to keep going, it’ll be dark soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I can’t exactly leave you alone. The Council said Chiron himself requested a satyr to guide you, and I can’t let Chiron down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too bad, I need to get to Montauk. That’s where the boy is. Once I get this stupid thing over with I can go back to my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In San Francisco? No way! Everyone knows half-bloods can’t survive long in San Francisco. It’s too close to the Mountain of Despair, where the mist comes from. That’s why there are so many monsters.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That. Made. So much sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve done okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you lost your arm. Not that I’m judging!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, I need to get to Montauk. The closer I get the more nauseous this pull thing makes me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, that’s where the camp is. In fact, I think you might be looking for Steve.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I mean, green runes, that’s gotta be a Hecate kid right? And Steve is the only Hecate kid with blonde hair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would… Why would Iris send me after this Steve guy and not the camp?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeus only knows man. But seriously, you should let me guide you to camp.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything I’ve learnt in my life said I really shouldn’t trust this weird guy with hooves, but I knew in my gut that this Steve was the boy from my visions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bucky... It’s okay. I know you’re scared, and lost. But Peter is on your side. He’s your friend. He’ll lead you to Steve.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard a woman’s voice in my head, and looked around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris?” I asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That hippie goddess? Gosh no, darling. I’m Aphrodite. I suppose I’m your step-mother. How quaint. Anyway, Peter will lead you to Steve. Good luck sweetie.’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aphrodite!?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter jumped. “Huh? What? Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my head! She..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything clicks into place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sent me the visions! They aren’t from Iris! They’re from Aphrodite.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how romantic. Never would have picked you for Steve’s type, but I guess if the goddess of love herself brings you together, it must be right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No. It’s not..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is buddy. Don’t worry, you’ll have time to get over the shock on our way to camp.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sigh and sheath my sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, which way to camp?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is almost double the length of the first, whoops.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I guess Peter isn’t that bad. </p><p>I mean, he talks a lot, but he’s been telling me about this camp. </p><p>It seems like I might… maybe… like it there?</p><p>I mean, no monsters, so it’s already better than most places I’ve been (and recently, I travelled from San Francisco to New York, so I’ve been to lots of places).</p><p>But Peter has been telling me about Capture the Flag (which sounds right up my alley), training, Chariot Races (which could be fun, but I’m not a huge fan of horses, even ones with wings), campfires and a bunch of his friends from Camp. </p><p>He says that all campers are divided up by their godly parent, and each god or goddess has a cabin.</p><p>Apparently there used to only be twelve cabins for the Twelve main gods and goddess but that caused some problems? Something about a war and everybody in Manhattan taking a nap for a few days. Peter talks pretty fast, I’m sure if it’s important, someone at camp will catch me up. </p><p>I’m getting more nervous about this Steve business though. </p><p>I mean, I’m not sure what I thought I was going to do, march up to some random kid in Montauk and claim I’d been sent by a goddess? Fat chance. </p><p>At least Peter seems to know Steve a little bit, and clearly this Chiron guy (who is apparently a centaur and also trained Hercules himself! Even I had to admit that was pretty cool) knew I was coming, so maybe this is an advantage. </p><p>I still don’t know how on earth I’m meant to go about telling this guy I was sent to find him by Aphrodite. </p><p>I guess I'll figure it out when we get there. Winging it has tended to work out fairly well for me in the past (we don't have to mention my arm).</p><p>--</p><p>We only ran into one monster on the way to camp, surprisingly. </p><p>I’m not sure what it was, but me and Peter made a pretty good team. He was quick on his feet without his dumb shoes, and he had these pipes that let him trip the monster up with vines from nearby trees. It was pretty cool. </p><p>But now I can see the camp. </p><p>Or at least, what Peter tells me is the barrier on the edge of camp, a massive Pine tree, blessed by Zeus himself to preserve his daughter’s life.</p><p>That story was wild, but that Thalia chick seemed pretty cool.</p><p>A lot of her story was too complicated for me to follow, and it made me realise how little I actually know.</p><p>I mean, I know more than I did 3 years ago, when I first fought the Hydra and subsequently found out about all this mess, but standing beside Peter, who had been a part of this world since he was born, I knew nothing. </p><p>Hopefully, the people at this camp will be able to teach me more. I hate not knowing about things. </p><p>Maybe… Maybe I could ask Steve to teach me. </p><p>Oh crap, we’ve reached the tree. </p><p>“Holy shit is that a dragon?” I yelped, flinching back when I spotted the dragon circled around the bottom of the tree. </p><p>“Oh yeah, sorry I should’ve warned you. That’s just Peleus. He protects the Golden Fleece.” Peter said, pointing up to the golden blanket looking thing hung from the branches of the tree. </p><p>“Right…” I nodded, watching the dragon’s eyes follow us as we passed the tree, “And the Golden Fleece makes the barrier? The one that keeps out the monsters.” </p><p>Peter nodded. “Yeah exactly. Since Thalia came back to life, her spirit isn’t there to do it anymore, so we have the Golden Fleece and Peleus.” </p><p>I nodded, wrapping my head around it.</p><p>Peter began pointing out things around the camp as we made our way down the hill. </p><p>The place was massive. I could see strawberry fields in the distance, and if I looked even further, I could see the Long Island Sound.  </p><p>I could see groups of kids fighting and training which looked like a lot of fun.</p><p>Sadly, Peter said I first have to check in with Chiron and the camp leader, “Mr. D” (who was apparently freaking Dionysus, what even?) before I even thought about doing anything else, or the harpies might eat me. </p><p>At least talking with them will postpone having to meet Steve. </p><p>“This is Chiron, and this is Mr. D. Sir, this is James Barnes.” Peter introduces me to the leaders of the camp, and even though I know how powerful these men are, they look like really normal dads. </p><p>“Bucky. I go by.. Bucky.” I said, offering my hand to shake. </p><p>Chiron shakes my hand, but Mr. D pretended he didn’t see it, continuing the set up the weird card game they were playing. </p><p>What else would you expect from a god though, honestly? </p><p>“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Bucky. Your father let me know you were coming.” Chiron explained. </p><p>“Well, it would’ve been real nice if he could’ve let me know that too sir.” </p><p>“You didn’t know? But I saw you, on your journey here.” </p><p>“Yeah well…” I was cut off by Peter. </p><p>A blessing really, since I had no idea what I was going to say.</p><p>“He was sent by Aphrodite.” Peter blurted, “Not Ares. He wasn’t coming to find the camp, but to find Steve. From the Hecate cabin.” </p><p>I felt my face go red at his words. It sounded very romantic, travelling across the country to find a boy, sent by the goddess of love herself, but it wasn’t at all like that. I just wanted my dreams to stop, and the pull in my gut to go away because it distracted me when I was fighting. </p><p>“Ah, well, she does love a good dramatic love story, especially when the characters aren’t her own children,” Chiron said.</p><p>“Old meat-head probably gave her permission to meddle in this Lucky’s love life.” Mr. D added. </p><p>“It’s Bucky.” I corrected, biting my lip to keep myself from saying something I shouldn’t. This was a god I was talking to after all, and one thing I did know was that gods to not like being snarked. </p><p>“Does it look like I care?” </p><p>I silently seethed. I hated the gods and everything they did. </p><p>Like, he was probably right that my dad gave Aphrodite permission to mess with me, because of course he would. </p><p>And of course he wouldn’t care what my name was, because why would gods care about humans?</p><p>“Now, I understand you already know about our world, and you have for quite some time?” Chiron asked. </p><p>“Since I was 12,” I replied, “I fought a Hydra.”</p><p>“Impressive.” Mr. D remarked, “Can we get a demonstration?” </p><p>Chiron seemed to ignore his comments, so I did the same. </p><p>“In that case, you probably don’t need to watch the orientation film. It is usually aimed at younger campers anyway. Peter can show you around, and introduce you to your head councillor, Sherman.” </p><p>Peter grumbled under his breath, “Dammit, I hate that guy.” </p><p>“It is good to meet you. I hope you’ll consider staying here after you complete your quest.” Chiron said, before finally returning his attention to the game that Mr D was just starting. </p><p>Peter tugged on my arm, leading me away from what he called the Big House. </p><p>“So that was Mr D and Chiron. Mr D isn’t the most sociable, don’t take it personally. He’s suffering permanent withdrawal since he can’t drink wine out of punishment from Zeus.” Peter explained. </p><p>Before I could even begin to wrap my head around that, Peter continued, “Anyway, over there are the strawberry fields, I normally work over there, when I’m not out finding lost half-bloods. Satyrs have nature magic that makes us really good with plants.” </p><p>Peter pointed at them as we walked over. </p><p>“Here is the forge, anyone can come here to make stuff, but it’s mostly Hephaestus kids.” He said.</p><p>One kid who looked about the same age as us came out to greet Peter. </p><p>He took his goggles off to reveal pale skin ringed with dark black soot. </p><p>“Hey! Petey, back already?” </p><p>“Tony! Hey! Yeah, I’m back. This is Bucky. Chiron sent me to find him, but he was practically here already.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand, but…” Tony held up his hand which was just as filthy as his face. </p><p>“Yeah, no, I’m good thanks.” </p><p>“Oh man, what happened to your other arm? Those are some wicked scars dude. Hey, you know I could totally make an automaton prosthetic, how cool would that be? Man, Leo would love this. You could be a real-life cyborg.” Tony turned around, yelling back into the forge. </p><p>“Hey! Rhodey! I just had the best idea man!” He quickly turned back, “I’ll catch you at dinner Pete, nice to meet you man.” He said, before disappearing back into the forge, yelling out about automatons and cyborgs and something about a new camp business. </p><p>“Ha, sorry about him. He gets distracted easily. He didn’t mean to be rude. That’s Tony, he’s a son of Hephaestus, if you couldn’t already tell.” Peter explained.</p><p>I nodded dumbly. Between both Peter and Tony, I was beginning to think I was the weird one for talking at what I thought was a normal pace. </p><p>“Anyway, let me show you the arena. I have a feeling you’ll wanna spend lots of time there. In fact, Sherman might be there with some other Ares kids.”<br/>
Peter led me over to the arena, pointing at the armoury on the way. </p><p>I found it so cool that the camp had its own armoury. I understood the need for one, having fought my fair share of monsters and also once I saw the training happening at the arena, but it was insane to think that the adults at camp just let it all happen.</p><p>Then again, it was run by a god and an immortal centaur… </p><p>The arena was very exciting. I couldn’t wait to test my sword-fighting skills against others who had clearly been training for a long time. It would also be fun to be able to fight without being in mortal danger. </p><p>Peter was pointing out various people he knew, and some people waved at him as we passed, or gave me curious looks. </p><p>Apparently, this Sherman guy wasn’t there, so Peter continued his tour. I swear I could’ve stayed at the arena watching the other campers fight all day. </p><p>Peter said he would show me the cabins last since he had to introduce me to Sherman and then I could settle into my cabin without having to worry about the rest of the tour. </p><p>The camp was pretty big, so it took Peter a while to show me around.</p><p>The climbing wall looked incredible. </p><p>Peter said I was lucky to be able to see it when I did, because Natasha and Clint, the two half-bloods climbing it, were both show-offs, which made it an incredible spectator sport.</p><p>I was already thinking about ways to combat some of the obstacles I’d seen with only one hand.</p><p>The rest of camp, while interesting was fairly standard. It was fun to see more people who were like me, even though some of them were completely different. We all had this one specific thing in common that made our lives harder than they needed to be. </p><p>It was a weird feeling, but it also felt like I belonged there, which was something I hadn’t felt since before that first monster, before I left home to keep my family safe. </p><p>As we neared the cabins, Peter was again explaining how before, there had been less cabins, and pointing out the new ones, including the Hecate cabin. Apparently before, all the kids who currently lived in the new cabins had lived in one overcrowded cabin with the Hermes kids, which really didn’t seem fair. </p><p>Peter led me into the middle of the cabins, starting to babble about how scary the Ares cabin always looked, when I noticed a commotion happening over in that direction. </p><p>A group of bigger guys were surrounding something. I couldn’t see what because of the distance, but I knew it was fighting. One of those weird instincts from being a son of the god of war I suppose. </p><p>I tugged Peter over, quickly. </p><p>“Whoa, what?” Peter asked, confused. </p><p>As we got closer I could see what was happening. Two bigger guys were beating on this small blonde kid, and the others were making sure the kid couldn’t leave and hiding the whole thing from view. </p><p>“Oh shit, Bucky that’s-” </p><p>I didn’t listen to what Peter was saying and dove in, yanking the biggest of the two off the other kid and punching him in the face.</p><p>I backed off, pulling the blonde kid up off the ground. </p><p>He wiped blood off his face with his arm.</p><p>“This isn’t your fight.” </p><p>“I believe it is now.”</p><p>The two big guys were regrouping now they didn’t have the advantage of 2 on 1. </p><p>I hated guys like this, who thought it was okay to hurt people just because they were bigger. </p><p>I stepped forward with a punch before they could take too long to strategise between themselves. </p><p>From what I had seen these two were obviously used to fighting together, and used to having the upper hand. I was a wild-card and I needed to take advantage of that before they got over their surprise. </p><p>There was an amusing moment where one of them attempted to grab my left arm to stop me advancing on him further, only to look at me in mild horror when he came up empty-handed.</p><p>The momentum put him off-balance enough for me to drop him to the ground. I kicked him once and crouched beside him as he was groaning. </p><p>“Stay down for me, okay?” </p><p>I got up, dancing backwards in case he tried to grab my feet, and whirled around to help the blonde kid, who really, was faring well enough on his own now it was 1 on 1. </p><p>But I felt like teaching these assholes a lesson, so I joined in and we got him down together easily enough. </p><p>I licked my lip, tasting blood. Damn, split lip. Those were a bitch. </p><p>I stood up, glancing around the circle warily. </p><p>None of the other guys seemed to want to join in, so I suppose the fight was over. </p><p>I helped the smaller guy up and tugged him over to the edge of the circle, which parted for us easily. </p><p>Peter was watching with an expression that was a mix of awe and horror. </p><p>Once we were free of the crowd, the smaller guy shrugged me off. </p><p>“That was dumb,” He said.</p><p>“So was fighting 2 guys twice your size in the first place,” I retorted.</p><p>“Not like they gave me much choice. I was doing just fine without your help.” </p><p>“It sure looked like it buddy.” </p><p>“Uh, Bucky?” Peter chimed in. </p><p>“Yeah?” I wiped the blood off my mouth. </p><p>“This is Steve. From Cabin 20.” </p><p>Oh. </p><p>Oh shit.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've never written a fight scene before so I apologise for how dodgy it is.<br/>I'm still working on Chapter 3. I wanted to have more done before posting chapter 2, but I also wanna keep posting this.<br/>I'm having some real trouble with what happens next, the dialogue is all clunky and a bit strange, but I'm gonna keep trying.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had a love-hate relationship with this story, I really do love what has come out, but writing it was like pulling teeth. <br/>I'm glad I had the bang as a deadline otherwise this would probably be stuck in my google docs for all eternity.<br/>That being said, I have so many ideas for this little universe that I'm excited to try out once I finish this base story, like the full story of Bucky's introduction to the world of the gods and his first monster fight.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>